


Dancing the night away

by CMDAK



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some strange happening, a party is being thrown at MI6 and everyone is happy about it except for Q. And things take a turn for the stranger when Alec and James start bringing his their gadgets back in one piece while Eve and R whisper in corners and the minions place bets. </p><p>Based off a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: "Imagine Person A of your OTP teaching Person B to dance. OT3 bonus: Person C’s picking the music"
> 
> Please excuse any and all mistakes and please enjoy <3

Q was staring at the one e-mail he was sure he would never receive it while being Mi6’s quartermaster, taking off his glasses and wiping them clean before rereading the damned thing just to be sure that he wasn’t seeing things wrong.

 

“This has to be a mistake,” he muttered and took off his glasses, pinching his nose and groaning in annoyance. No, he must have read the damned thing wrong. That really couldn’t be happening. They were the bloody MI6, not some two bit office that could afford doing this.

 

“What’s strange, boss?” R asked, leaning over his shoulder to look at what he had gotten her boss sounding so upset. “MI6 is throwing a fancy party in four months? This is wonderful news!” Her entire face lit up instantly in pure joy, clapping a few times and giggling.

 

“Does it say that attendance is mandatory?” He asked and prayed that he had read that part wrong at least.

 

“Yup, says so in the last line.” She tapped the screen with her nail, grinning and jumping away before the man could slap her fingers away. “All personnel who is not on active duty or watching duty must attend or be sent to Siberia.”

 

He chewed on his nail for a moment, eyes narrowed. “How’s the Wi-Fi there?”

 

“Virtually non-existent, boss.” She could have the decency to not sound so happy when she said it.

 

No, he will be damned if he was going to be forced to rub elbows with everyone in the bloody MI6 and put up with being dressed in a monkey suit that would end up stinking his entire wardrobe because some people did not know when to stop drinking. He marched out of his office, hell bent on talking M out of this whole horrible idea.

 

Yet, as he walked to the head of MI6 office, his resolve started to fade away with each happy face that greeted him and excited whispers and talks about what they were going to wear and who they were hoping to go home it. It was as if everyone had suddenly been turned into a high school student and he did not find it within himself to turn into that one horrible teacher whose sole purpose was to make the whole learning experience dry and boring.

 

“Quartermaster,” Eve greeted him, looking up from her screen. “Is there anything I can help you with? M is in a meeting right now, but if it is urgent…” She trailed off and made to get up, but Q quickly shook his head and motioned for her to remain where she was.

 

“I was just stretching my legs, Miss Moneypenny. There is nothing to worry about.” He’ll just show up at the party, greet everyone and then sneak out without anyone noticing it.

 

“Don’t forget that you have to stay in the building for at least four hours unless the MI6 medical team decides that you are sick.” The woman called out after him and Q wished there was a wall in front of him so he could hit his head against him.

 

Well, at least she said he had to stay in the building and not at the bloody party. That meant that, if he was in his branch which was in the building for those four mandatory hours, he wouldn’t be breaking any rules and he wouldn’t be sent to a place that had no Wi-Fi. Why not just execute whoever bailed out? It would be more humane.

 

“Quartermaster, what has gotten you so down? Did anyone sneeze on one of your prototypes again?” The smooth voice of agent 007 came from behind him, almost startling him.

 

“No one sneezed on anything of mine, Bond. They learned to not do it after what happened to you.” He was pleased with himself that he managed not to blush when the agent brought his face closer to his, unnaturally blue eyes scanning every little detail of his face.

 

He had a crush on 007. He also had a crush on 006. And, as long as he was being honest with himself, they were a bit more than crushes by this point. One of the many problems was that both agents were in a relationship, a strange one that was filled with both men bringing outsiders during some of their nights of passion, but still a relationship. Another problem was that Q, although interested on how both men tasted and felt, did not want to be a one night stand. Not that he could be such a thing, since the people Alec and James shared their bed with were drop dead gorgeous and he was, well, him.

 

Someone tapped his nose lightly and this time he did jump back and let out a little strangled noise, not expecting Alec to be there or so close to him. “Q, you okay? I asked you if you were grounded because you stayed up way past your bedtime last night and you still haven’t scoffed at me.”

 

This was really not his day. “Or maybe I chose to ignore such a childish remark.” He took a deep breath and tried to step around the two men who really shouldn’t be in his mind while he was in the shower, only to have his way blocked by them again. “Am I keeping the two of you from writing that bloody mission report that always ends up being something like ‘stuff happened, things blew up, Q will yell at us again because we lost his all of his toys’?” He snapped and felt only mildly bad for doing so.

 

James smirked and pulled out two sticky notes that said exactly those words. “We are quite efficient, Quartermaster. We are the best double oh agents England has.”

 

“Yeah and you can’t say that we are the only ones either, Q,” Alec chimed in and grabbed Q’s hand before the man could attempt to get away from them again. “But seriously, Quartermaster… What’s wrong?”

 

“Has anyone upset you? Tell us and we will deal with them.” Even as James said that in a very cold and scary voice, he pulled out his gun and patted it, point at which Q saw all the scratch marks it had and that the barrel had been burned.

 

“Are you kidding me, Bond?” He yelled and grabbed the mistreated weapon away from the agent, cradling it to his chest. “Okay this upsets me more than that bloody party! Have you no respect for the amount of work I put into these bloody things?” He ignored the hand that was on his arm, bringing the destroyed tech closer to his face. “I don’t know why I keep giving you two nice things.”

 

This time there was a hand on his chin that pushed his face up and he found Alec’s green eyes stare at him with something that might be mistaken for regret. “It’s because you secretly love us.” The blood turned into ice in Q’s body and the young man was sure that he was having a heart attack.

 

No, it was impossible for them to have found that out, he made sure to treat them colder than all the other agents. Or maybe that is what tipped them off? Was it too late for him to try building a time machine and go back and stop himself from accepting MI6’s offer? Or just get sent to Siberia. He was the Quartermaster. MI6 had to ensure he had only the best technology around him and the safest and fastest internet connection so he could keep England and Her Majesty’s best agents safe.

 

“Siberia it is,” he muttered, James putting his hand on his forehead almost instantly. “What do you think you’re doing, Bond?”

 

“I’m checking to see how high your fever is, Q.” He frowned and put his other hand on the back of Q’s neck, keeping him from struggling. “Alec, think we should drag him down to Medical with us, just to be sure.”

 

“What in the bloody hell are you talking about? What fever? What Medical?” He asked although he didn’t try too hard to get the agent to release him, enjoying the rough hands against his skin. If he had been found out and if they wanted to tease him about it, there was no reason why he shouldn’t enjoy it a little.

 

However, Alec slapped James’ hands away and that made Q feel like he had been stabbed in the heart. Yet, before he could question the other man’s action, Alec put his cheek against his forehead and wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. “You’re doing it wrong. This is how you check the temperature without a thermometer, James.”

 

“Okay, this is too cruel even for both of you,” Q growled and hit Alec in the stomach to get the man to release him although he was sure it felt like feather.

 

Alec got the point however and let Q go, taking a step back and looking very confusedly at the younger man. “What do you mean? We are really worried that you might have overworked yourself _again_ —“

 

“Hey, I collapsed back then because a certain agent,” Q interrupted and turned to glare at Bond when he said that, “had dropped off the face of the earth while being chased by half the Chinese army!”

 

James rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, muttering something before Alec elbowed him and continued with his idea. “Still, who answers with ‘Siberia’ when asked about a party? Is that a code for something?”

 

Bloody hell, that had been a close call. ”Check your damned e-mails!” Q snapped, throwing his hands in the air, narrowly avoiding hitting both men in their faces. “And write me a bloody report. It won’t kill you, but I will if I see those bloody yellow notes over what is left of my precious gadgets,” he called over his shoulder as he stormed off, ignoring the voice in his head that pointed out that he himself had started to act like a high school student to the best of his abilities.

 

He was still fuming two hours later, although he wasn’t sure if he was fuming about being forced to go to a party – mental note to rent a suit because he did not own one – or because he had wanted to wrap his arms and legs around Alec and ask both agents to take him to their bed right then and there, so he was surprises when someone placed a steaming cup of black tea that smelled like heaven itself on his left while someone else placed a rather thick stack of papers in front of him.

 

“Personally written by us,” Alec said and showed Q his biggest smile when the man looked up in confusion at him.

 

“I’ll mark this day down in my calendar,” Q muttered, turning his attention to the papers and checking them, recognizing the agents’ handwriting. He grabbed the man’s hand and signalled James to show him his, whistling. “And your hands are still attached to your arms even though you wrote a report, what a shock.”

 

“We are as shocked as you, Quartermaster. But enough about that,” James said, using his foot to turn Q’s chair so the man would face him. “I have a deal proposition for you.”

 

Alec placed a hand on his back and leaned close to him. “He means to say that _we_ have a proposition for you.”

 

“I have HR on speed dial,” Q threatened, although he couldn’t even get himself to believe that lie. Maybe a one night stand wouldn’t be that bad, provided he could pay someone to remove that part of his brain that held his feelings.

 

“Not that kind of proposition although…” Alec ended up being kicked by his partner before he could finish his sentence.

 

“Not that kid or proposition period,” He insisted and crouched down in front of the younger man, taking Q’s hand in his. “It’s about the party and your gadgets. What if, for every piece of technology we return fully functional, you give each of us a dance?”

 

That was a very odd deal. “Bond, did you hit your head?”

 

His chair was turned around, James groaning as he got hit by his chair, but Alec put his hands on Q’s head to keep him from checking on the other agent. “Well, now he did, but that is not the point, Quartermaster. We are serious about this.” He tapped the stack of papers without looking away. “See? We even wrote a report and went to get you good tea.” He smiled and Q knew he wouldn’t be able to say no.

 

“Alright, you have a deal!” He slapped Alec’s hands and got up from his chair, narrowly avoiding hitting James in the face. “Now drop off the bits and pieces of whatever is left of your equipment and leave me alone.”

 

Both agent’s grinned and leaned over to kiss Q’s cheeks, disappearing from his office before the man’s brain rebooted itself and he could throw something after them. Well, that had been the strangest thing to ever happen to him, but he was sure this was just the way the two agents were trying to prepare him for whatever damage they had caused in those two hours he hadn’t seen them.

 

“If those two destroyed anything from my personal lab, so help me God…”

 

But they hadn’t and things just continued to become even stranger after that. Eve started to hang with R in his branch’s corners and whisper about god knows what, looking at him and giggling, reminding him of a bunch of school girls he constantly saw on the tube on his way to work. Even his minions seemed to be in on it, being painfully obvious in their attempts at subtly looking in one of R’s notebooks before nodding, singing it and giving the woman an envelope.

 

He actually started to worry about the agency suddenly being full of traitors and he started checking and rechecking MI6’s firewalls. He even went as far as check each and every one of his minions’ computers to see if he could find anything strange. When nothing came up, he cornered R and demanded to know what was with the notebook and the envelopes.

 

She turned red instantly and tried to avoid looking at him which confused him. That was not how traitors behaved, unless she was planning on getting him to lower his defences around her so she could shoot him. That actually would be pure genius since she was next in line for the title of Q and she could render MI6 completely defenceless.

 

“It’s a betting pool on how many of their gadgets 006 and 007 will actually manage to bring back in one piece.” She pulled the notebook from her desk and showed it to Q, the man recognizing everyone’s handwriting.

 

It dawned on him that no one was supposed to know about his deal with the two agents, unless the men told anyone else which wouldn’t seem like something the two would do since they hated sharing their secrets especially if they revealed about how they could be controlled.

 

“Sorry again, boss. I kind of accidentally eavesdropped,” the woman continued to mutter, twirling her fingers.

 

“How can you accidentally eavesdrop? Actually, never mind. I have a feeling my head will end up hurting.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, glancing at the notebook. “I want twenty percent out of anything and don’t let M find out about this.” He glared at R when he saw her getting ready to contest his decision, grinning when the woman nodded. Good, he’ll use that money to rent the suit for the party that was causing him too much stress lately.

 

He was sure whoever betted on the agents actually brining something back in one piece was going to go bankrupt, only to be proven wrong. Actually, the agents started to bring back all sort of little gifts alongside barely scratched gadgets.

 

The first thing he got that wasn’t tea was from Alec and it was a rather beautiful and soft red tie with a very interesting pattern. The next gift came from James and it was a scarf that must have come from the same set as the tie from the other agent and when Q got home, he rubbed his face against both gifts. He should start searching for a suit to go with them.

 

But it turned out that he didn’t need to do that since the next gifts he got from the agents were a beautiful dark grey jacket and trousers that were most definitely a set even though he got each piece from a different agent and a lovely cardigan that matched the suit. And to his surprise, they all fitted him perfectly. Maybe he should be more weirded out than surprised, but working with spies for so long tends to dull one’s senses for weird.

 

“Okay, what do you two want from me? Just so you know, I am not making anything that explodes for either one of you, nor will I erase I don’t know what kind of digital information from anywhere no matter how many gifts you bring me,” he warned the two only for them to laugh all the way out of his office without sparing him a second glance.

 

The day of the party finally came and he checked himself for a third time in the mirror, making sure that he looked okay. His hair was, for once, rather tame and the suit looked like it had been painted on him. Well, two double ohs picked up for him, so he didn’t really expect to look strange since they had good tastes when it came to clothes.

 

He arrived at the party on time and he was instantly swept up in the inner workings of the proper MI6 management protocol, spotting the two men looking at him strangely every now and then. He panicked when he thought they will come up to him and drag him away, but relaxed and somewhat deflated when, after he was finally done with the meet and greet, he spotted them twirling around a woman from accounting on the dance floor.

 

Well, at least he got out of making a fool of himself in front of everyone, he thought to himself as he disappeared down the hallway that led to his branch, waving at Eve as he did so. His phone buzzed and he checked to see that he had gotten a text from the woman in which he was accused of being a traitor and asked if he liked Siberia that much.

 

_I’m still in the building. You never anything said about having to stay at the party for those four hours, just in the building – Q_

_Still a traitor. And you robbed us of looking at such a beautiful body that goes with that great and sometimes oversized head of yours. And what about your deal with James and Alec? – Eve_

 

Was there anyone in MI6 who didn’t know about that? He had no idea R had such a big mouth and that wasn’t a good thing for someone who was working for a spy agency.

 

_They’re busy with someone else and I am sure they are too drunk to remember anything about our deal. Actually, you gave me a great excuse to be in my branch. I’ll build Bond his bloody pen and an a pair of knives that cannot be detected at the airport for Alec – Q_

_Still a traitor - Eve_

He chuckled and pocketed the phone as he entered his branch, greeting the five minions that had been unlucky enough to get stuck with ‘babysitting’ duty before he walked into his office and closed the door behind himself, taking the jacket off and starting to pencil out the schematics for the pen and knives.

 

He really hated the fact that he couldn’t dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter. I did my best.
> 
> It also took this long because this weekend we had the Eastern European Comic Con and well...yeah.
> 
> Please enjoy and excuse any and all mistakes

When they first met, James wanted to do nothing more than march into M’s office and throttle the woman right before bashing her head against a wall or her desk until her skull cracked open so he could see if she had any brains left. Did she develop dementia overnight and confused MI6 for a kindergarten? Was that why she hired the snot nosed, cocky, spot covered child that dared to present himself as his Quartermaster before proceeding to mock him for not being underage? He refused to accept that the whelp was the Major’s replacement.

 

But then he was forced to work with the pup and realized just what a brilliant and determined young man he was, his mind a place full of wonders, wit and unorthodox plans that would have been wasted anywhere else. He was full of life and passion and if he set his mind on something, nothing got in his way despite how much he resembled a twig. His tongue was sharp and he had no problem in countering his lame one-liners over the coms in the driest and deadpanned voice James had ever heard.

 

The moment he accepted the cub as his new Q, he realized that he was royally screwed because he wanted the young man next to him and Alec in their bed. And not just for a single night. No, he wanted to always return to that ethereal being and his Russian ruffian until Death itself appeared and dragged him into the afterlife.

 

Alec’s meeting with Q had been a complete disaster. The other agent had been deeply undercover when MI6 almost got destroyed from the inside, so the man returned to a completely different agency. New M, new rules, a dead M which was considered to be their adoptive bitch of a mother, a dead Major Boothroyd, a lover wounded both mentally and physically, new everything.

 

Still in shock over the news and his mind still stuck in a very dark place, he had almost attacked the sleep deprived and moody Quartermaster when the young man ordered him out of his branch and into Medical. Luckily, both Tanner and Eve had been there to prevent any harm from befalling the Q branch’s new Overlord.

 

James kept Alec busy and out of Q’s path until the agent recovered enough to be sent out on missions again. He didn’t try to outright convince Alec of Q’s worth – that being something that Q had to do himself – but he did share with him tales of how the young man’s computer skills and gadgets saved his life more than once.

 

However, when Alec found out that Q was to be his guide during a mission, he laughed and refused to take any orders from him. The new M had no luck into getting the agent to calm down and listen to his new Quartermaster and Alec outright told his boss that, as far as he was concerned, the dead bitch was still M and he was nothing more than some higher up named Mallory.

 

Q delegated someone from his branch that had worked with Alec in the past since he had no time or nerves to spend arguing with a trigger-happy agent. And yet when the mission went tits up, he spent the next three days guiding Alec out of danger and back in MI6’s protective arms.

 

When the agent returned, Q insisted on coming to the airport with James to give Alec a piece of his mind. “I thought you were the most stubborn agent in this bloody agency. But I was wrong and it is not often that I am wrong,” he fumed, trying his best not to yawn and rub his eyes as he tapped his foot. “I will personally put a bullet through his head just to see if he has a brain in that big head of his.”

 

It was more than clear to James that Q was close to passing out, the younger man rarely showing this much emotion to anyone and especially to another double oh agent. He wanted the ‘guns’ to see him as cold and detached as possible, to think of him as a computer program and not a human being. “Q, perhaps you should go home and get some rest.” James tried to steer him to the MI6 car and just as he was about to succeed, Alec appeared.

 

Q bolted from James’ side and stopped right in front of Alec’s face, eyes narrowed, and nostrils flaring. “Next time you refuse to have me on the coms with you because your eyes are bad and you see spots on me, I will let you die.” Q promised in the coldest voice James had ever heard him use. “Did I make myself clear, agent?”

 

Alec suddenly wrapped his arms around Q and brought him as close to his chest as possible, burying his nose in the man’s wild curls while James held back the security guard that had been assigned to them. “Crystal, my Quartermaster and let me be the first to tell you that I will have you anywhere you want me to,” Alec whispered in Q’s ear and held on to him for a moment more before he moved to lean close to James. “I do have bad news for your toys, thought.”

 

“They are not toys, they are delicate instruments designed to save your lives.”

 

And, just as it happened to him, Alec fell for the young man and both agreed to add the man to their relationship if it was possible. All sort of questions rose after that, a few of them being just how many double oh agents had a thing for the man that constantly saved their lives, how would the two of them go about scaring everyone that thought they were good enough for their Q, did the man fancy anyone and what gender did he prefer?

 

“He’s into men,” Tanner revealed after this fifth shot of tequila, the man resting his head on his arms and trying to act as if he wasn’t piss drunk at that point. “But if you two think you can get to defile my…” A hiccup interrupted him and he shook his head, pointing an accusing finger in the air. “If you two go anywhere near him, I’ll have you trialled for treason and hanged on the ceiling by your balls.”

 

Amused by the threat, the two ignored their curiosity as to why Tanner was so protective of the man and thanked their lucky stars to find out that Q was into men, so they started to work on a plan to make him theirs. And when the plan was finally created, they started to look for allies. Eve was the first one to be dragged into helping them. The next person on their list was Tanner, but it turned out that the man was protective of the quartermaster even when he was sober and he did not believe them when they swore they wanted more than sex from Q.

 

“Bill, think for a moment.” Alec said, grabbing the man’s shoulders and shaking him. “All of our recent conquests have had green eyes and brown hair and—“

 

“No, no, no, telling me this will not get me to help you with Q!” Tanner exploded, pushing Alec away and dusting his suit off. “Eve, how can you be on board with these two? Do you really want to deal with Q after they get bored with him and dump him?” He was shaking with anger as he pointed at the men and he looked like he was a second away from spitting on them, which shocked James the most.

 

The man had always backed them up and had even small moments when he was drunk in which he admitted that, although he loved his family a lot, he wished he could change places with the agents for a single night. Tanner looking at them as if they were the lowest life forms on earth was not something James ever thought he’d witness in his lifetime – well, maybe if he accidentally slept with his wife.

 

“What’s it any of your business anyway?” Alec snarled, stretching his fingers as if he was getting ready to grab the man and bash his head against something. “And where do you get off accusing us for doing that to our Q?”

 

Tanner looked as if he had been struck and walked up to Alec, starting to poke the man’s chest while James instantly wrapping his arms around his lover to keep him back and Eve fought to restrain M’s chief of staff. “Not yours and keep talking like that and I’ll make sure you’ll only hear a prerecording of his instructions while out on a mission, 006!”

 

The fight was broken by Q himself walking into the room, headphones on, button nose buried in a tablet and completely unaware of the world around him. And like a magical spell, his presence there calmed both Alec and Tanner down, James watching the chief of staff with the corner of his eye and jolting down every little muscle that twitched on the man’s face. He’d have to probe Eve and see if the woman knew anything about the relationship the two men shared, though he did not feel threatened.

 

Sighing in a defeated manner after Q disappeared from view, Tanner hung his head. “I must be losing my mind,” he muttered before his stare turned into steel. “Though make no mistake that I will not hesitate to get M to send you both on suicide missions if I even get the smallest impression that Q was used.”

 

“He’ll use us as much as we’ll use him, if that is what he wants and makes him happy,” Alec offered in a strange attempt and half-baked attempt to reassure Tanner, only to get elbowed in the stomach by both James and Eve.

 

“Last thing I wanted to hear!” Tanner yelled and stormed off, Eve throwing Alec a quick glare before disappearing after the man.

 

Luckily for them, Eve was successful in claiming the other man down and so, all four of them set about putting the plan into action. The first part had been hard, since it involved getting M to agree to throw a party – and James realized just how childish the whole plan was, but sometimes it was the simple ideas that got everything done and at that point, nothing seemed simpler than throwing a party and getting Q to dance with them.

 

“Asking him out would be a lot easier,” Eve had pointed out after their third failure to get the party green lit.

 

“Knowing these two, they’ll try to get him into their beds on that same night,” Tanner said with acid in his voice, glaring at the agents who were not even bothering to hide their perverted grins at the mental image of the young man writhing in pleasure under them. “He’ll just assume he is one of their usually one night stands and I will probably have to find two new double oh agents. Although right now that sounds like a very good idea. “

 

The question of what Tanner was to Q was eating at the back of James’ head again. As usual, he decided that alcohol was the best way to find out and Alec even offered to pay for the man’s drinks, claiming that he wanted to apologize. But Tanner made sure to stick only to beers and when the world started to spin a little faster than him he stopped and called it a night, leaving the two men in the dark.

 

“We’ll figure this out later, James,” Alec whispered in his ear, biting it hard enough to draw blood. “He’s not a real threat, love. He’s not interested in Q the same way we are, so do not focus on Tanner. Focus on our fragile quartermaster, on getting those green eyes to look at us the same way we look at him, of getting those red lips to touch our skin, to make him mewl in pleasure and cry out our names.” He slowly grinded against him, fingers slipping under his shirt, continuing to whisper all the things they would do to the young man and keeping James distracted from his own curiosity.

 

After three more attempts, M finally gave in and agreed to the party. “I will get you two out of my hair, Tanner off my back and Miss Moneypenny will stop ‘accidentally’ pouring coffee in my lap and do God knows what to my food.”

 

Surprisingly enough, that had been the hardest part of the plan. Q easily agreed to dance with them for every gadget brought back in one piece - okay if he was to be perfectly honest, James had found that part harder since he kept forgetting the deal and constantly had to run back to get the gun or whatever gadget he had on hand when he was ambushed and stop himself from destroying his earwig - and the man, although shy at first and suspicious as the party drew closer, was happy to accept their little gifts.

 

And when they saw the young man enter the room dressed in the suit that turned out to be as sinful as they thought it would be, they had to hold each other back from simply dragging the man into the nearest room and have their way with him. But they had to keep their cool about them and let the poor man do this elbow rubbing, knowing just how insulted the other members of the management wing would feel if the youngest of them didn’t pay - what they considered to be - the proper respects and they would cut into his funds as punishment.

 

“Soon Alec, soon,” James reassured his partner and they started to mingle, their smiles being genuine for once even though everyone might have thought otherwise.

 

They took turns to keep an eye on Q since they found out for Eve that the man hated parties and, after seeing how his face contorted into a more obvious fake smile with each new person he talked with, they understood why and they felt bad for forcing this on the young man.

 

“We’ll kidnap him,” Alec said out loud, dipping the lovely Dana from accounting low while James looked confusedly at him. “As an apology for this party since he really doesn’t look like he is having fun at all,” he explained and shook his head when he realized that James was still not following him. “Think of the kidnap as a forced vacation on a yacht off a coast somewhere.”

 

James winked at Dana and stole her from Alec’s arms enough to give her a quick twirl before letting his lover have her back. “You are, of course, assuming he agrees to this and doesn’t sick M, HR and Tanner on our asses.”

 

Laughing pushing Dana against James’ chest, Alec forced all of the three of them into an awkward and tricky little dance. “Look at how pale he is and how deep those bags under his eyes are… Even if he refuses us, we should still make sure he gets a little vacation.”

 

Dana laughed and pinched Alec’s ass. “And I suppose I will find the Quartermaster’s vacation under ‘work related’ expenses on both of your accounts?”

 

James took her hand and planted a small kiss on her delicate knuckles, giving her his well know smirk. “I do hope you don’t think of us as being too predictable, lovely and deadly goddess of numbers.”

 

“You two? Anything but that when it comes to ideas. The financial outcome, however…” she trailed off and patted James’ cheek. “But where is Q anyway? Think is done with the higher ups.”

 

With that question, James felt the cold tendril of panic wrap itself around his heart and a quick check of the room revealed that Q was indeed no longer there. “Alec, I really lost sight of Q. “

 

“What? It was your turn to keep an eye on our little fairy,” Alec said and instantly stopped dancing, Dana almost tripping on the sudden living wall that her dancing partner had turned into.

 

James guessed that the term of fairy applied to Q the best since that would explain how the man built what he did and how he had managed to disappear from right under the noses of two senior and very well trained double oh agents which wasn’t exactly an easy feat to accomplish. That only made him that much precious to James and a side-glance at Alec told him the Russian felt the same.

 

“Let’s survey the room. You take the left side and I’ll take the right side. If he’s a wallflower, give me a shout,” James instructed Alec.

 

“Nothing on my side,” Alec grumbled ten minutes later and threw himself in a chair, crossing his hands over his chest and glaring at all the couples who were having a good time on the floor.

 

Eve walked up to them, pocketing her phone and her wide grin made it clear that she had precious information which they didn’t. “How you two are our best double oh agents, I will never understand.” She started, laughing at the glares they sent her way. “Now, now, is this any way to treat your informant?” She winked and dodged the Alec’s lame attempt at tripping her. “He’s in his office, working on things for you two, where else?”

 

They disappeared down the hallway that lead to Q branch as soon as Eve finished talking, not really registering that Q was working on something for them until they barged into Q’s office and almost made him drop something that looked rather dangerous with five minions clinging to their backs in a desperate attempt to keep them out.

 

“Are we under attack?” Q asked, James and Alec having a hard time to focus on his words because of how much they got to see of his chest due to the fact that the first two buttons of his shirt were opened.

 

James licked his lips and shrugged the boffins off his back, quickly moving in front of Q to block the minions’ view of him. He imagined how he and Alec nip and kiss every inch of the exposed skin, marking what they considered to be theirs and driving Q mad with their touch, making him moan and beg for more. "You’ll catch a cold like this, Quartermaster, “he muttered softly, running his hand down Q’s chest.

 

It took Q a moment to snap out of his shock before he slapped the agent’s hands away, turning his attention from him to Alec who was hunched over his desk with one of his minions in a headlock. "Alec, let go of him this instant and back away from there before you blow us all to smithereens and both of you explain why you almost tore down my door,” he snapped and the Russian instantly took a step back while simultaneously letting go of the boffin.

 

“You owe us quite a few dances,” Alec said simply, shrugging.

 

Q blinked a few times and then started laughing, wrapping his arms around his stomach, leaning his head against James’ chest. “How much have you two had to drink?” He asked and James thought that he imagined the younger man’s face turning slightly pink as he took a whiff of the agent.

 

He glanced up at Alec, noticing that the man was busy pushing the minions out of the room and into Eve’s opened arms. Good, it was just the three of them now. Q would not yell at them too much if James clasped his right hand into his left and cupped his shoulder blade with his right, pulling him flush against his chest. “We are quite sober, Q. We’d never insult you by being drunk for this.” He whispered in the man’s ear, brushing his lips against it and chuckling when he felt him shiver.

 

Alec walked up to the two and hugged Q from behind, putting his hand over his and linking it to James’ while he rested the other one on his lover’s back, trapping the younger man between them. “We were thinking that maybe you will come dancing with us more nights, since you owe us so many,” he muttered against Q’s neck, brushing his lips against it.

 

Q closed his eyes and frowned, fighting to keep his focus and not give in to how good the two men felt against him, although James could feel how fast his heart was beating. “I am sorry to disappoint the both of you, but I do not know how to dance.” He tried to wiggle out, but went completely still the moment Alec groaned and he felt something that he knew weren’t guns poking him.

 

“That’s alright, we can teach you,” Alec promised and stepped away from his lover and hopefully second lover to dig through his jacket for his phone, James instantly moving his arms around Q’s back to keep the young man from escaping.

 

“I was actually building your rewards for doing what was expected of you before you barged into my office like that,” Q said in a surprisingly steady voice while slapping at James’ hands in an attempt to save what was left of his face - the pants were really a tad too tight and he was afraid that the agents would notice something rising down there pretty soon.

 

James turned him around and pushed his head against his chest, hands resting a bit too close to Q’s ass. “My beloved quartermaster, we are at a party. You’re supposed to have fun, not work. Do you really prefer being stuck in here, tinkering away than upstairs, dancing with us? We’re great teachers, we promise. ” He started to hum a little tune to which he swayed with Q, ignoring how hard the younger man was stepping on his feet and the not so subtle kicks to his calf.

 

“Yes, I do prefer the company of my tech over that of drunken people and stuck up higher ups that look down on me because I am this young. And you will excuse me if I do not trust you with teaching me anything.” Q said, pinching James’ leg in an attempt to get the other man to let him go with little success. “You’re stepping over a line here, agent.”

 

That worried James for a moment, but when Q rubbed his head against his face, he decided to give it one more try and started to nuzzle his ear. “You know, we can make it so that we do not have any lines between us, or clothes.” Q shivered when he felt the agent’s lips brush against his ear, the man continuing to whisper as a little waltz played in the background. “Well deal with everyone who upset you, if you want. But first, let us teach you how to dance, okay? I’ll lead, you’ll follow and Alec will join. ” He looked up at Alec and winked at him, the man gracing him with an unsettling Cheshire cat-like grin.

 

“I don’t want to dance in three for a single night,” Q muttered and hid is face from James which caused the man to hug him tighter and place a butterfly kiss on his neck.

 

“Our minds are already made up so you decide for how long we do this, Q” Alec promised and moved to kiss the back of the man’s neck, putting him in the right position of a waltz. “And I am talking about the three of us being together right now, not the waltz we’re going to use as an excuse to feel you up.”

 

Q looked up with the intent of glaring at Alec, but James used that opportunity to catch his lips in a kiss. He was granted instant access to the younger man’s mouth and he moaned at how sweet it tasted, aggressively moving his tongue against his. When he tried to pull away, Q wrapped his arms around his neck and grunted, trying to keep him in place.

 

“Should I be jealous?” Alec asked right next to Q’s ear, pulling him away from James’ arms and giving him a quick peck. “I’m a better kisser, I promise.”

 

The younger man licked his lips and took a few breaths, eyes half closed. “I need a practical experiment in order to see if that theory is right or not.” That was all Alec needed to hear and pulled Q in a kiss just as hard and bruising as James’ had been, cupping the man’s ass with one hand while he pulled his other lover against Q’s back with the other.

 

James started to kiss and bite down Q’s neck, pushing the shirt away until the buttons wouldn’t let him anymore. Alec pulled away from the kiss and growled and gave one strong tug on the shirt, sending the last three buttons flying in different directions, ignoring the noise that Q made in protest.

 

“We’ll get you a new one, forget about it. Just concentrate on what we’re making you feel right now,” He whispered and licked down to Q’s chest, falling on his knees in front of the man and starting to kiss and lick his bellybutton, unzipping his pants. 'They’re a little tight on you right now, aren’t they? “He chuckled when Q nodded and stuck his tongue in his bellybutton, pushing the pants down and running his hand over Q’s briefs.

 

Q moaned loudly against his will and felt his legs wobble, his hands shooting out and grabbing on to Alec’s hair. He seemed to become more aware of himself when he felt the hair under his hands and he tried to pull away, but James tightened his hold on him. "I won’t let you fall, don’t worry,” he reassured the young man, nibbling on his ear and making eye contact with Alec, a shiver of want traveling though him when he saw the hunger in them.

 

“I’m loud,” Q warned and pushed back against James, rubbing against both his body and Alec’s hand. “Too loud,” he mewed and James brushed his fingers over his mouth, moaning when he felt the younger man’s sinful lips wrap around them, warm tongue brushing against his fingertips.

 

“Little Q if you do that, I’ll bend you over Alec and have my way with you and you won’t be able to walk for a month,” James warned and felt Q’s lips twitch into a smile right before he started sucking on his finger, using one hand to push it deeper into his mouth. “Oh, you’re actually begging for that to happen, aren’t you?” He growled in Q’s ear, plucking the glasses off of the man’s nose and bit on his neck hard enough to leave mark while opening his own pants.

 

Alec chose that moment to sneak his hand in Q’s briefs, pushing them down and wrap his fingers around the warm member, rubbing the tip with his thumb. Q shook and a moan got stuck in his throat, forgetting about James’ fingers and the other man pulled his hand away from Q’s mouth to grab his chin and guide him towards his face.

 

James kissed him deeply, rubbing his length against his ass and Alec started to move his hand painfully slow up and down. Q tried to suppress his moans and instead let out little noises that drove the two men mad, Alec bringing his mouth over to the exposed member and started to lick the tip.

 

Q tried to form words and tell them that he probably wouldn’t last too long if they kept doing this to him, but he could get nothing out besides their names in a pleading manner, letting out a noise that was a cross between pleasure and surprise when James slipped his first finger in him.

 

“James…” He panted out and moved his hands from Alec’s hair to wrap them around the back of James’ neck.

 

“Shh, love, relax.” James muttered and moved his finger a bit, pushing another one in and trembled when Q let out a louder moan. “It won’t hurt. I’m stretching you and I’m using lube.”

 

Alec, not wanting to be forgotten, enveloped his mouth around Q’s hard member, moving his head along with his hand, barely grazing it with his teeth. He tilted his head back and looked up at Q, enjoying the want, need and lust present in the dilated and unfocused green eyes. He increased his speed and James arms were wrapped around Q’s middle as he pushed his length inside the thin man, slowly at first before moving as fast Alec and Q was quivering and moaning louder and louder with each thrust and suck until he gave out a strangled cry and came.

 

James felt Q’s muscles tighten around his length and he only needed to move a few more times before he came, burying his face in the younger man’s hair, trailing small kisses and muttering the letter over and over again.

 

Alec crawled back, licking his lips clean and helping Q lie down on the floor, allowing him to pull him down for a lazy kiss. James tucked himself in before he lay next to Q, helping Alec unzip his own pants, wrapping his hand around his hardened length. They were both surprised when Q, eyes half closed, face red, teeth nibbling on the lower lip, slipped his hand under James’ and both men started pumping the Russian.

 

It didn’t take long for him to come and Q brought his sticking hand to his mouth, lapping at it a few times before James grabbed it and started licking it clean, chuckling at how embarrassed his young lover looked, Alec kissing the side of his face.

 

“You wanted to dance like this where everyone could see?” Q asked in a soft voice, already on the verge of sleep.

 

James chuckled and kissed his forehead, Alec snuggling close to the man. “Let them see you like this? Let anyone but Alec and I hear those sinful noises you make while you head towards relief?” He caressed his hair and kissed his ear, covering his shivering body. “Only we get this honour, love. But we’ll have to work on your stamina.”

 

“Long day, James and you two are too good at this.” He smiled when Alec kissed his nose and caressed his face with the back of his hand.

 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Alec promised, taking Q’s hand in his and planting a small kiss on his wrist.

 

They sat on the floor for a few minutes and when James was convinced the young man was in a deep sleep, he got up and started to search for the ruined shirt to use is as a cloth, Alec gathering Q up in his arms and carefully lowering him on the sofa.

 

James pocketed the discarded pair of glasses and was quick in cleaning the younger man up and slapped Alec over the back of his head when the man ran his tongue down Q’s flaccid member when he was supposed to dress him, both men putting the cardigan and jacket back on him, wrapping the red scarf around his neck to hide the love marks – they didn’t want Q to lose face to his superiors or give the other double oh agents present at the party the idea that if they hanged around the quartermaster’s office long enough, they’d get the chance to leave their own bites on his neck or chest.

 

Alec followed James out of the office with the sleeping man in his arms, the minions very busy not looking at them and acting like they were seeing nothing, fancy headphones covering their ears. R appeared from behind a corner, a thick stack of bills in her hands, eyes filled with amusement and a mischievous smirk on her lips.

 

“I think this is the part where you will bump into anyone who hold him close to their hearts and receive threats, although Q would say that he is old enough and it is none of our business,” she said, winking at falling in to step by their side.

 

Q fidgeted a bit in Alec’s arms when they entered the room where the party was taking place, the agent starting to mutter calming words in his ear until he stopped moving. They kept to the side of the room, darkness hiding them. However, they were not sneaky enough and Tanner intercepted them, face frozen in anger, arms shaking by his sides.

 

“I was hoping…” He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He really did not want to make a scene, nor was it his place to do so. Q could do whatever or whomever he wanted, no matter how many times Bill saw him as a little boy.

 

James rested his hand on the man’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “We’re really not as bad as you think we are, Tanner. We do care for him quite a lot. Perhaps even more than we’d like to admit to anyone at this point in time.”

 

The man still looked grim, but nodded and stepped away. “He’s my nephew, you know,” he said slowly, both men stopping to turn around and look at him with surprise. Well, at least that mystery was solved and that meant that James won’t toss and turn in their bed tonight, risking to wake Q up. “So, if you make him sad in anyway, I will have MI6 hunt you down and kill you.”

 

“Very dramatic of you, uncle,” Q spoke up, opening his eyes and holding on better to Alec’s neck. “But, as the Chief of staff, you should know better than anyone that we are not supposed to use MI6’s resources for personal gain.” He blushed when James walked up to him and started arranging the scarf better, brushing his chin and face softly before placing a kiss on his temple, Alec nuzzling his neck. “Plus, you know I am perfectly capable of dishing out punishments if needed.”

 

“Hearing you talk about punishment makes me want to touch everything I am not supposed to,” Alec growled in his ear and Q shivered.

 

“Agents, please!” Tanner pleaded and shook his head, hiding his face in the palms of his hands. “Someone was looking for you, but I will say you were on the verge of collapse due to exhaustion and went home.” He stepped aside and watched the trio leave, closing his eyes to try to get rid of the image of a little boy that he carried on his back.

 

Once safely buckled up in the back seat of James’ car with Alec’s head in his lap, Q started to laugh. “Sorry, but I have to ask you something, James.” He licked his lips and started making circle pattern’s in the Russian’s hair, blushing a bit. “Do you always carry lube with you?”

 

James laughed and drove out of the underground parking lot, looking in the rear-view mirror and winking. “Our Quartermaster always wants us to be prepared for everything.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter ended with them actually dancing and actual dance, not the horizontal tango.


End file.
